


a bet

by WonderTwinC



Series: take back the city [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I owe Laurel fifty bucks." [spoilers for 4x01]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bet

“You know what going in there means, right?” Laurel offered, glancing over at Thea in the passenger seat. They were parked at the end of the street, but Felicity and Oliver’s house was still within view. It looked - nice.

Homey.

Thea sighed. “We need his help, Laurel. We need their help. The last few months we’ve barely been staying afloat. The city looks worse than it did after surviving The Undertaking and Slade’s army. If we don’t do something now… there’s not going to be a Star City for much longer.”

Laurel’s knuckles turned white against the steering wheel as she tightened her grip. “Yeah, I know,” she swallowed, thinking about watching her father get shot just hours before. She’d spent the last year and a half wanting nothing more than to be a hero, to step up and save her city, to avenge Sara - to be the best version of herself that she could possibly be and now… now she just felt like she was drowning all over again.

Thea touched her shoulder, feather light and careful. “Hey,” she whispered, cracking a half smile. “Want to make a bet?”

Laurel turned her head, confusion erasing the tense expression she’d worn before. “A bet?”

She nodded. “Yeah, how long do you think it’ll take for Ollie to get back into big brother parenting mode?” Thea grinned. “I give it at least three days.”

Laurel snorted, turning away with half a smile. “Fifty bucks says he doesn’t last twenty four hours.”

“You’re on,” Thea laughed, the sound quiet and contained within the car as Laurel joined in.

The moment was too short lived.

“Ready?” she asked, glancing back out the front window to stare at the fifth house down, so warm with the lights streaming out the windows.

Thea followed her line of sight. She squeezed Laurel’s shoulder. “Ready.” 


End file.
